No Hives
by ParisianAccident
Summary: What if Maura Isles dove in after Jane and was struck with amnesia following the event? T to start. Will be M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Plausible R&I fic following the cliff-hanger S5 Summer Finale. Shorter version orginially posted in a Rizzles group on FB. This is the full version of the chapter and there will be more to come! _

She came to slowly, everything feeling sore and her mind foggy. Nothing was making clear sense until her hazel eyes focused on the raven-haired, olive-toned skin woman sitting in a chair, hands clasped as if in prayer. "Jane?" Maura's voice was raspy and softer than normal.

Hearing the sound, Jane almost shot up out of her chair with joy but knew she had to refrain. "Maura! Oh thank god," she reached her hand out, taking Maura's and squeezing it. 'Look! That neurologist was wrong! She does know who I am. Who she is. She doesn't have amnesia.'

"Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" Maura looked to the woman.

"Do you remember the bridge?" Jane asked.

Maura looked confused for a moment. "There are 7 bridges within the tri county area alone, Jane."

'Same Maura,' Jane mused to herself. "I mean Thursday night. The B Street bridge?"

The confusion deepened as Maura shook her head. "I-I don't recall that."

'Uh oh.' "Uh, what do you remember? What's the last thing?" Jane looked gently to her friend.

Maura thought for a moment and let her eyes fall on to her hand in Jane's. "I remember brushing my hair Friday morning. I looked in the mirror and told myself I was finally going to tell you that I love you. And given how attentive and demonstrative you're being, I must have done so successfully," she smiled.

Suddenly Jane was stunned. She had no idea how to respond as her own mind was reeling with the fact not only was her best friend admitting she had feelings for women, she admitted having them for her.

"I see our patient is awake," Dr. Bowen said as she walked in. "Hello, Dr. Isles. I'm Dr. Amanda Bowen. I'm your neurologist. You had quite a trauma to your brain but it's healed. Are you having any issues with memory?"

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Bowen," Maura smiled, not taking her hand from Jane's. "I don't believe so. Perhaps Jane is a better judge. The pain medication is making me foggy."

Jane blushed hard and nodded. "Uh, we can...can we talk? Over there?" She pointed the doctor to right outside the room.

"Of course, we should leave Maura to rest."

As Jane let Maura's hand go, she gave a goofy little smile and waved. "Come back soon, snookiebear."

"I didn't realize you and Dr. Isles were a-"

"We're not," Jane cut the doctor off. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with people who are. Just we in particular are not. Or, maybe Maura is? I don't know. You asked about her memory. She has no idea about jumping from the bridge after me. She can remember up to last Friday morning and I guess she was going to finally confess feelings to me but she never did. Only she thinks she did and that we're now together."

Dr. Bowen nodded and thought over the situation. "Well, we knew amnesia was possible. The medications she's on for pain really aren't going to help clear that up anytime soon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable Jane. But if it's at all possible, could you play along?"

Again Jane was stunned. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Right now Dr. Isles is still in a fragile state. You can gently try to bring her around to the reality of things but to simply go, 'no, that isn't how things are,' could prove to be more detrimental to her psyche." Dr. Bowen pointed out.

"I...I get what you're saying, doctor. I certainly don't want to make things worse. I'll have to talk to my ma and such though so everyone understands. I better get back to Maura for now."

With that the doctor nodded and went about the rest of her rounds. Finding Maura asleep again, Jane took out her phone and texted her mother.

_Ma, don't freak out. Maura woke up and she does have some amnesia. But it seems she kind of has things confused and thinks she and I are a couple. Dr. Bowen said it's best for Maura's sake if I play along and gradually show her that's not the case so when you come by, just act like we're a couple, okay? And yes, tell everyone else. _

Even though Jane was terrified sending what she did, Angela was elated when she'd gotten the message. She'd seen for years how the two women were with one another. They'd never really lasted with any men and the tension between the two was palpable at times. Yes, Angela was going to do everything in her power to get the two together if it was the last thing she did. _Don't worry, sweetheart. You know I love you both. Just think of it like being undercover. I'll be by shortly with some fresh clothes for you both. _

As she gathered things from Maura's room, Angela hummed happily, mentally rearranging things. 'Jane's things can go there. There's space in the garage for her tackling dummy. Oh! We can do another garage sale,' she thought to herself.

She grabbed the bag of Maura's things and headed back downstairs where the bag for Jane was already waiting. Since Maura had been out for a few days Angela knew Jane would sit vigil beside her until she woke. She'd taken that time to get fresh clothes for the next week just in case, taking her a clean outfit and under things daily.

Before Angela got to the hospital she stopped by Boston Joe's for herself and Jane. "Hey, honey," she whispered as she went in, holding out the beverage. Maura still lay sleeping in the bed.

"Hey, Ma. Thanks," she took the drink. "It's okay. You don't need to whisper. She's supposed to be up soon anyway."

Angela nodded, setting the bags down. "So, are you going to be okay being-" Before Angela could finish, Maura started to stir.

"Mmm Angela? Hello," Maura said as she yawned.

Angela went over, taking Maura's hand. "Hello, sweetie. You gave us all a scare. Especially Janie. She hasn't left your side."

Maura's brow furrowed slightly and then she smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I worried you all. And I knew Jane would be right here," she reached with her free hand for Jane's.

"Janie, don't be embarrassed. You know I love you both and just want you to be happy," Angela encouraged, noticing how uncomfortable Jane seemed in front of her.

Again Maura smiled, this time to Angela. "I knew you'd be supportive. I wish I knew if I'd told my mother yet or not."

"Um, I don't think you have, no." Jane replied, trying to relax. "We just need to focus on getting you home and such. Your mom should be on her way. I called her when the accident happened but I've kept her up to date on your status so she's not frantic."

"Thank you, Jane. Very considerate. Just another reason why I love you," Maura said as she squeezed Jane's hand.

After a few hours of visiting, Dr. Bowen made her rounds back to Maura. After looking over scans and labs, she relayed that Dr. Isles was free to go home so long as she had supervision.

"I live in the guest house and I'm sure Jane will be around as she's been here," Angela pointed out.

"Good. So she would have round the clock support for at least the next week, until her follow up appointment?" Dr. Bowen double checked.

Angela and Jane both nodded. No matter what, Maura was still Jane's best friend and she'd do anything she had to for her. "Absolutely, doctor."

"I'll have her release orders, discharge instructions and prescriptions within the hour."

Maura nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Bowen."

A few hours later Jane and Angela were helping Maura back into her house. "I'm not an invalid, you two," Maura noted with a teasing smile.

"Shhh. You two go relax, I'll start making some dinner. Frankie, Tommy and the gang wanted to drop by but I told them not tonight if that's alright?"

"I don't feel up to entertaining tonight so that's perfect. Thank you, Angela. I think I need to really clean up though. Jane, would you mind helping me?" Maura asked as they got to the stairs.

Jane blushed deeply. "Uh, well someone's gotta make sure you don't slip. Let's go, Maur," she nodded as Maura began ascending the steps.

When they got to Maura's bedroom, the amber blonde turned and looked at Jane. "Have we not made love yet?" Sensing Jane's nervousness.

Jane shook her head. "Not yet, no. Uh, it's okay. I'm sorry." Deep down Jane felt a telling lurch at the thought she was going to be seeing Maura very naked very soon. Granted, they'd seen each other nude from time to time but she hadn't lingered on those moments. They were just best friends. Now Jane had the knowledge Maura felt much more for her than that. In truth, as much as it scared her, Jane felt the same. "Need a hand getting things off?"

"Well, someone's working quickly to get me undressed," Maura teased. "I'm fine. Have a seat?" She pointed to the bed. "With the door open, you can still see me. Or you can sit on the bench at my vanity?"

Jane moved to the bench and pulled it out. "The closer the better, just in case you start to fall," she pointed out. Even though her friend had been injured, Jane couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes rove over Maura's body when the woman was reaching into the shower stall and starting the water. When the medical examiner seemed to 'catch' her, Jane looked away and blushed.

"Sweetheart, you'll see me like this often and hopefully we'll be doing a lot more than just seeing," Maura added with a wink.

Jane nodded, feeling her throat go dry. "R-right. Water feel okay?" She asked to change the subject as Maura got in.

"It feels heavenly, thank you." Maura took her time washing herself and her hair. She turned the water off and wrung excess water out of her hair when she was done.

Jane hopped up holding a fluffy towel open and wrapping Maura up in it.

Maura blushed lightly and kissed Jane's cheek. "Thank you. Would you mind going to my closet and getting me my yoga pants and a t shirt?"

"Sure thing," Jane went and got the outfit.

Later that evening they were sitting on the couch comfortably. Angela was pretending to read a magazine while keeping an eye on her daughters.

Maura was cuddled up with Jane, a happy little smile on her lips as she looked at her iPad. Jane looked incredibly relaxed. "Need anything, Maur?"

Maura looked to Jane. "I'm well. I took my medications. I'm thinking I'll be ready for bed soon. Do you have anything to wear?"

"She does," Angela beamed and nodded. "I stopped by your apartment and took care of Jo Friday while getting you some things. Also, I brought her back to my place."

Jane shot a look to her mother Maura couldn't see. "Do you a have hall already booked for a wedding, Ma?"

"I wouldn't overstep, Jane. I'm sure Maura has wedding ideas anyway," Angela smiled innocently.

Maura nodded. "We both do. But I don't think we'd look good in Red Sox gear on top of a volcano," she noted.

Suddenly the memory came back to Jane of her and Maura laying on the mattress in her livingroom Tommy and Frost hadn't gotten into her bedroom as they stared at the ceiling. "I think you're right about that, Maura," Jane nodded. Really she knew she should feel awkward cuddled up with Maura as she was but honestly, it felt so natural. Actually, doing it so openly, Angela seeming to approve was...liberating.

"I mean it is early to be talking about a wedding, I'm sure," Maura smiled. "But, it's fun to think of."

Angela waved her hand. "Shh. It is never too early. You two have been dancing around this thing for years. I'm just so happy one of you finally pulled your head out of your-"

"Ma! We get it," Jane cut her off. "Constance's flight should be in at 11 in the morning. Do you think you'll feel up to going with me to pick her up?" Jane turned her attention back to Maura.

"That should be fine. We can all go to lunch and I'll tell her about us," she smiled, lacing her fingers with Jane's. "Angela, you're welcome to come. My mother adores you," she added.

Angela looked a little surprised. "I know she's always nice to me but I didn't know she felt that deeply. Constance is a lovely woman and it doesn't seem like long before we'll all be family," she made sure to drop.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Subtle, ma. Really subtle." She looked back to Maura, noticing the woman's eyes were drooping. "Hey sweetie? Ready for bed?"

Maura yawned and nodded. "I think so," she turned off her iPad and set it on the table beside her. She stood and smiled. "Goodnight, Angela. Sleep well." She bid the woman before she and Jane headed toward her room.

"Night, ma," Jane added politely.

Angela smiled, watching her girls go up the stairs. "Goodnight, girls. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she double checked the front door and headed over to her guest house, locking the door behind herself leading.

When they got to Maura's room, again Jane was nervous. "I should uh get a shower but I can wait until you brush your teeth and such."

"There isn't any need to be nervous, Jane," Maura smiled, her dimples popping as she took Jane's hand in her own. "You have nothing, and I mean nothing, to be ashamed of. But, if we haven't gotten to that stage yet, I understand. I really wish I remembered better," Maura's brow furrowed with disappointment.

"No, no. It's okay. It's silly. I should just get my shower so we can get to bed," Jane nodded. She didn't want to name it but something in her sparked an emboldened desire. 'It's really tit for tat. I saw Maura naked...' she told herself before reaching for the hem of her tee.

WIthout a word, Maura nodded and grabbed her tooth brush. Even though her back was turned she could easily watch Jane disrobe in the mirror, which she did. She felt her heart catch in her throat watching Jane's strong back come into view. Long arms reached back around unhooking her bra. Even though her breasts were noticeably smaller, they were absolutely perfect to Maura.

"I know you're watching," Jane's voice said playfully. As odd as it all should feel, or wrong, it didn't. Feeling the woman watching, knowing she did so with lust only for Jane, was damned intoxicating, really.

Maura spit the toothpaste she had in her mouth out before reaching for the mouthwash. "I don't see you making an attempt to cover yourself or be modest so I must make an educated guess you're not upset."

The grin on her face danced all the way through Jane's eyes. "You're not one to guess, Dr. Isles."

"It's educated," she reiterated. "I'm not randomly throwing something out. And, I don't hear you disagreeing with me," she added.

Jane reached in and turned the water on. "I wouldn't disagree." Jane got into the stall and began washing.

Maura knew the polite thing to do was leave yet she lingered. She let her eyes rake over the lanky, sinewy knew if they hadn't made love yet they would soon. Every motion Jane made as she bathed was meant to say 'watch me, see me, want me.' Of that Maura wasn't guessing. Maura Isles was a woman who was very comfortable with herself and her own sexuality to know how to flirt and utilize her assets. She could also easily assess when someone was doing the same and one Jane Rizzoli was indeed doing that in her shower.

"If you're gonna stand there, mind having a towel ready, Maura?" Jane asked over her shoulder.

Maura smiled and did as requested, having a fresh, fluffy towel open and at the ready when Jane got out.

She turned off the water and wrung the excess from her hair as Maura had done earlier before stepping onto the surprisingly dry mat. "Thanks," she smiled lightly as the medical examiner wrapped it around her.

"I'd say the pleasure was all mine but I do believe we're both enjoying it," Maura said softly.

"What makes you so sure? Guessing again, Dr. Isles?" Jane pretended to look shocked.

Maura easily shook her head. "No. I know my own scent, Jane. The fragrance in the air is mine, but also...yours," she countered.

The look of feigned surprise became real and quickly became another deep blush. Jane's own uncontrollable reaction had indeed given her up. Nervously she shot a glance, her eyes landing on the bag of clothes Angela had brought over. "I should get something on."

"If you insist," Maura wandered over to the bag, bringing it back to Jane. "I'm going to get in bed. Take your time," she smiled and turned toward her room.

"Thanks," Jane took the bag. She watched as Maura got into bed and resumed getting ready herself. She brushed out her hair and then her teeth. 'Gee Ma, why'd you think to pack a toothbrush?' Jane mused to herself though she knew the answer. She tidied up behind herself, dried her face and headed into Maura's room. "Uh, I should probably take the guest room?"

Maura looked up, surprised. "That seems a bit silly, Jane. Just medically speaking, I've only been released from the hospital today and that was on the condition I'd have supervision just in case. Please, come get in bed? I can tell you're not ready to be physically intimate and again, I'm more than likely not either given my condition."

They were all the words Jane needed to convince her. She nodded and moved over to the bed. "Need anything before I get in?"

"I'm fine," Maura smiled. "Feel free to bring up a bottle of water if you need it."

"I'll go make sure the alarm is set. Be right back," she added before heading to check. While she was downstairs Jane headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. Before heading back upstairs she looked at the alarm pad which was showing the house as 'Secure' and it's status as 'On.' When she got back, Maura was lightly dozing. She tried to creep quietly to the bed.

"I'm not asleep," Maura assured. "Everything secure downstairs?"

Jane nodded as she got into bed, setting the bottle on a coaster on the nightstand beside her. "Seems someone must have set it from her iPad while she was still lucid," a smile playing in her voice.

"Mmhmm," Maura replied. "I'm glad you're sleeping with me, Jane. I always feel so at peace when you do. May I...could we…" Maura stumbled for words for a moment. "May I kiss you?"

Jane bit her lower lip for a moment. 'It's what girlfriends do, Rizzoli,' she told herself before answering. "No." She paused, letting it hit Maura for a moment.

The woman was stunned and a little hurt. Before she could respond, Jane's lips made contact with her own. The sensation made her heart catch in her throat and other areas stir with desire.

Before it became too heated, Jane gently broke the kiss. "But I can kiss you. You're on the mend, Maur," she smiled. "Get some good sleep, okay?"

Maura blushed and nodded. "You too. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maura."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Apologies for the delays in updating. I hope the sessyness makes up for it. This chapter, and the heat, is dedicated to my love. If you enjoy, reviews are food for an author's soul!_

"_You've taken such good care of me, Jane. I really don't know any better way to show you how well I am than this," Maura said with deviously delicious grin playing upon her lips._

"_M-Maura, you're my friend. It's what friends do. No thanks needed," Jane tried to protest though she knew she really didn't want to protest. _

_Maura just kept smiling as she pressed her index finger to Jane's lips gently. "Shh. There's no use in trying to protest, Jane. It's what we both want. I know it," Maura replied as her hands dropped and began unbuttoning Jane's white blouse. She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing Jane deeply. _

_The feeling of warm, pillowy lips on her own won out. Jane was useless in trying to stop Maura from her task and she just moaned. _

_Taking the moans of pleasure as a good sign, Maura kept working until every button was undone and she pushed the blouse off Jane's arms. "You're gorgeous," she said softly as her hands worked at getting Jane's belt off._

_Jane flushed with arousal and pride, feeling how badly Maura wanted her. In that instant she snapped to and let her own hands begin undressing her friend. In no time both women were completely naked and Maura had pinned Jane to the bed. _

"_See how well I am," Maura almost seemed to purr as she drew her hand lightly over Jane's torso._

_Jane nodded. "I-I do. I see and feel it," she replied as she reached a hand for Maura's forearm._

_At the motion, Maura grinned and pulled back. "Mmm I'm in charge, Jane. If you try touching me without my approval, I'm going to get up and judging by the state of sex flush covering your chest and neck? Not to mention the scent of your lubrication? Stopping is the last thing you'd ever want me to do," she leaned her head and nipped Jane's nipple to punctuate her stance._

_The sensation caused Jane to gasp with pleasure and nod. "Y-yes god! Please don't stop," she almost whined. Never had she wanted a lover as badly as she wanted and needed Maura. The reality was, the men she had slept with did not turn her on half as much as her gorgeous, skillful friend._

_Maura smiled as she twirled her tongue around the hardening nipple before teasingly blowing on it._

_It took everything inside Jane not to reach and run her fingers through Maura's hair. She forced herself to grip her wrists. "Oooooooh Maura," Jane moaned as her hips arched off the bed._

"_I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet," Maura winked before taking the other hardened nipple into her mouth. _

_The twirls of Maura's tongue just on her nipples alone were enough to tell Jane how incredible her talents would be on lower region's of Jane's body. "P-please can I run my fingers through your hair?" Jane practically begged._

_Maura smiled and nodded. "You may, Jane," she continued her kisses down Jane's body, languishing over her lover's toned abs. _

_Jane moaned in pleasure as she reached, running her fingers through Maura's hair. "Mmmm I don't think this is your first time, Dr. Isles," Jane teased gently._

"_With women? No. With you? Technically yes. However, given how many times I've fantasized and pleasured myself, that would be a no to." Maura grinned as Jane's eyes got huge._

"_Y-you've masturbated thinking of me?" She asked softly._

_Maura grinned as she placed kisses on the tops of Jane's thighs. "I have. Does that bother you?"_

_Jane blushed. "Well, I guess it would be stupid to say 'yes' now," she groaned as Maura's ministrations washed over her._

_As Jane replied, Maura had parted her lips and blew over Jane's very still clitoris. _

"_Ooooh fuck, Maura," Jane's toes curled._

_Maura grinned as she teased the tip of her tongue against Jane's clit. "Technically I'm not fucking you yet, Jane. This is just foreplay." _

_While someone interrupting oral sex to explain they weren't having sex yet would turn most people off, knowing that indeed this all was just the warm-up to whatever amazingness Maura Isles was going to make her body feel? Just made Jane wetter. "This is the best foreplay I've ever had," Jane said almost breathlessly as Maura kept working her body up._

_Maura stopped for a moment. "I'm as happy as I am sad for that fact," she noted before returning herself between Jane's thighs and setting her tongue to licking and caressing every inch of Jane's sex. _

"_Oooh god, Maura. It-it's fine. Just don't stop? Dear god, don't stop!" Jane knew she was begging and didn't care. Never had a lover made her body feel this on fire, this in need. Her core crave Maura Isles._

_Sensing the needs without being told, Maura slid two fingers into Jane gently, pressing deeply inside and curling just so. Jane's inner walls clenched hard at the shocking feel._

"_Oooo fuck! There Maura, there!" While she wasn't certain, Jane thought her lover must be hitting her G-spot. _

_Maura gently worked a third finger in as her mouth latched to Jane's clit. _

_With all the expert fingers and mouth beautifully giving to Jane, she finally let go. Her orgasm was so powerful it actually woke her up soaking wet and slightly shaking._

Fortunately given the meds, her waking didn't wake Maura. She enjoyed the dream again, masturbating and then showered before throwing on some clothes and heading down to fix coffee.

The next morning Maura woke to an empty bed. For a moment she thought everything that had transpired was a dream. Her mind was still a little hazy due to the pain meds that hadn't fully worn off. Her olfactory senses honed in on the smell of freshly brewing coffee so she grabbed her robe and headed toward the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised to find Jane maneuvering her coffee machine. "Mmm I didn't know you knew how to use that," Maura said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

"Despite what you think, I do notice stuff. I watched you do it dozens of times." While it was all somewhat surreal standing in Maura's kitchen, her best friend lovingly hugging her, it still felt good to Jane.

"Of course you notice things, Jane. It's what makes you a great detective. I am surprised you're not just making instant coffee since you find mine so pretentious. What time are you due in today?" Maura asked casually, not letting go.

Jane chuckled lightly. "You hate instant. I uh, I took some time off to take care of you. I know Ma's here all day, but I just feel like I need to be here."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura smiled. "Speaking of Angela, where is she?"

Jane took the mug she was working on and handed it to Maura. "She went to the store for some things. I know my cooking isn't the same as hers or yours, but what can I make you for breakfast?"

"You're not a bad cook, sweetheart. An egg white, feta and spinach omelette sounds good. Or is that too much?" Maura asked gently as she took her mug and sat at the island.

Jane chuckled. "You've been through a lot. I'm glad you're still here so no, that isn't a lot. I'll get on it." She replied as she went to the fridge, getting out the items. "I swear, if we lived together I'd have the best yearly lab tests ever," she mused as she set things on the counter.

Maura perked up. "Have we discussed living together?" She asked with a smile. "I mean, I know that seems sudden at the same time."

"We haven't," Jane shook her head. "Um, to be honest, there really wasn't a lot of time between your telling me your feelings and the accident with the bridge." She noted as she began putting together the omlette.

"That makes sense," she nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Can you take me back to my telling you? How that went? I hate not remembering," Maura wrinkled her nose at her struggle.

Jane thought for a moment as the omelette cooked. What felt like the most 'Maura' way she'd have gone about it? "Well, it was after yoga. We had the rest of the day off and we'd come back here. We were just talking over coffee and you'd mentioned you had broken up with Jack." Jane paused as she plated the food and brought it over.

"This looks delicious, Jane," Maura said with a smile. "Have some? I can't eat all this."

"Okay. I'll get another fork. Uh," she resumed the tale as she came back with the utensil. "I had said I was sorry to hear you two had broken up and you said you weren't. That you two were going to remain friends but he'd pointed out our friendship felt like more of a romantic relationship than just a friendship." Even though she was making the entire thing up, the realness of Jane's words jolted her.

Maura smiled. "And you agreed?"

Jane nodded. "You said you loved me and I told you I loved you. We kissed and before things could go farther, we got called in. Susie got results in. Then the whole bridge thing."

"And you were there every single day?" She asked softly.

"And night," Jane nodded. "Ma brought me a change of clothes and food and took care of Jo. Vince checked in on us too."

Maura reached for Jane's hand and drew it to her lips, kissing the back of it. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else," Jane smiled. "I love you. I kept your mother informed as things went on. She texted the soonest flight she can get will be arriving tomorrow evening."

"That's sweet but I don't need her. I have you," Maura added with a dimpled smile.

Jane nodded. "That you do. But she insists. Said she's your mother and she isn't taking 'no' for an answer. You always said you wanted to know what it's like having a mother like mine," Jane teased. "Grass is always greener, Maur," Jane pointed out before taking a bite of the omelette.

"Well, being off makes it easier to fix up the guest room for her. Unless it would seem prudent to have her stay in the guest house with Angela?" Maura asked with a quirk to her brow.

For a second Jane looked confused and then turned seven shades of red. "I-I…" she stammered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest what I did," Maura blushed.

Jane reached her hand gently taking Maura's. "It's fine, Maura. I...we, we'll get there. Let's just give you time to get fully healed, right? Don't want to reinjure you or anything," Jane said softly.

"Of course, that makes sense," the medical examiner nodded. "I have had these feelings for you for quite some time and I guess I just got ahead of myself knowing it all worked out well in the end," she smiled.

Jane chuckled and nodded. "I get it. I," suddenly Maura's words really hit Jane. "You've felt this way for awhile toward me? Why hadn't you said anything before?" She asked curiously.

"It's not an easy thing to just express. Especially since I've only heard you ever discuss or seen you date 've joked about what type of woman you'd like but never shown a serious interest in women, romantically," Maura pointed out astutely.

"You're a one in a million woman, Maura. I'd have to be crazy not to fall for you," Jane replied after finishing her last bite of the omelette. "You're different in a way that fits my different," she noted.

Even though Jane Rizzoli knew she was lying to her friend, the fact that she meant what she was saying made the entire situation less wrong. She did love Maura. And after seeing her friend naked last night and the dreams the followed? Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea to be with her. Men never seemed to work. This situation with Maura though? It wasn't work at all. It was...comfortable. For the first time in her life, Jane felt comfortable in a relationship.

Maura smiled and leaned in, gently kissing Jane again. "You're so cute when you're sweet. You made breakfast, I'll clean up." She stated as she went to gather the dishes.

Jane smiled into the kiss. "Oh, I'm not cute in general?" She teased. "And I'll get it, Maura. Just rest, okay? Need you healed as soon as we can...if you want more than just kisses," Jane gave a wicked little grin.

"Mmm good point," Maura smiled and nodded. "I don't want to seem like some sex-crazed fiend or anything."

Jane shook her head. "You're not. I want you too, Maura. I'm just not as experienced being direct about that kind of thing. All this is still really, really new to me." 'Like less than a day new,' she thought to herself.

"I understand, Jane. We'll go as slowly or as quickly as you want. I don't ever want you feeling uncomfortable. You're my best friend first. Anything else? That's just an amazing side of incredible." Maura stated simply as Jane got the dishes done.

"Thanks, Maura," Jane smiled as she finished up. "Another coffee?" She asked as she dried her hands off.

"I'm good for the moment, thank you. Do we have any plans in store for today?"

Jane set to fixing herself another coffee. "We do not. You go back in for a check up tomorrow to see if the amnesia starts clearing up. Today I figured we'd just hang out and have you rest. Maybe take Jo for a walk later?"

Maura smiled. "That sounds lovely. Then it would be alright if I got a shower?"

"Sure. I still wanna come make sure you don't fall. Do you need a pill? Are you in any pain?" Jane asked concern dotting the question.

"I'm feeling a mild amount of pain but I'd prefer not taking a pill. They just make the fuzziness in my brain fuzzier." She explained. "But you're welcome to come with me. If it wasn't overstepping I'd suggest you could join me," Maura teased as they headed toward the stairs.

The thought of her friend wet and naked filled Jane's body and sent a jolt straight to her core. Her mind flashed on her dream and Jane couldn't help how her body reacted. "We're not quite to that phase, Maura," Jane replied, her throat going dry.

Maura smiled as she reached her hand for Jane's and squeezed it. "I know. It was just a suggestion. Take a seat at the vanity?" She offered as she began undressing.

Jane sat. Part of her couldn't help but enjoy how much it felt like Maura was putting on a striptease for her. And? As her girlfriend, she didn't have to pretend she wasn't enjoying it.

Maura smiled. "I feel like I should have music on or something," she winked as she reached into the shower and turned it on.

"You're just undressing for your shower, Maura, not stripping for me." Jane replied.

"Still. It felt like I was stripping and I'm completely naked now though I don't see you minding," Maura stated as she got in under the warm water.

Jane thought over what Maura said before replying. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you, Maura. I don't mind. You're a very attractive woman. You know that."

"Thank you, Jane. You're an attractive woman as well. In fact, I've told you before you're gorgeous. I meant it then as I mean it now," Maura added as she washed.

Jane couldn't help but hate the frosted, fogging glass shielding Maura's ministrations from her eyes. "Thank you, Maura. I know you mean it. Your honesty? Even when it's weird? Just one of the many reasons I love you."

"I'm glad you find my aliment endearing," the tone of her smile rang out as she spoke.

"Doing okay in there?" Jane asked, almost wishing Maura could lie and tell her she wasn't.

Maura just finished rinsing and reached to turn the water off. "I'm fine, Jane. Thank you. Would you mind grabbing a towel for me?" She asked as she opened the stall door.

Jane stood and grabbed a towel and held it open for Maura. She let her eyes wander over Maura's body as she wrapped herself in the towel.

"Thank you, Jane. That's very sweet of you," Maura smiled as Jane wrapped the towel around her.

Jane smiled. "No problem, Maura. Anything for you," she added. "You sit on the bench and I'll go get your clothes. What do you want to wear today?"

"Since we're just hanging out here, jeans and a teeshirt sounds fine," Maura noted.

Jane's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you even own t shirts?" She playfully teased her always fashion-forward friend.

Maura chuckled. "Of course I do, Jane. Please, go pick whatever color you'd like," she waved her hand.

With that Jane smiled and wandered to Maura's closet. It was true her friend did have t shirts. Designer labels but they were still tshirts. She picked a royal purple v-neck, found what looked to be Maura's favorite pair of jeans as they were the most faded, stopped and grabbed a bra and panty set before heading back to the bathroom. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, Jane. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot. I am capable." Maura said with a smile as she took the clothes.

"I know, Maura, I know. I just hadn't really realized how much you meant to me until I almost lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again." A glint of fear played in Jane's eyes as she spoke.

Maura reached her hand to Jane's and laced their fingers together. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I've had that feeling with you a few times as well over the years. But I am here and I'm not leaving. Well, given my current health and what I know about Paddy and -"

Before she could finish her sentence Jane had leaned down and kissed Maura gently. "I get it. Just start getting dressed so we can go cuddle on the couch and watch crappy daytime tv, okay?"

Maura moaned into the kiss. Normally she'd have hated being cut off, but given the manner Jane used? It really wasn't a terrible thing. "Alright," she smiled as she undid the robe and began dressing.

A few minutes later the pair were heading downstairs again. Jane let Jo in and the little dog immediately sat beside Maura. "Oh gee, thanks Jo," Jane teased.

"Actually, she'll sit between us. I think it's rather cute," Maura smiled.

Jane reached for the remote as she sat. "I'm glad you find it cute," she smiled and petted Jo. "She finds you cute. You're really lucky she does," she teased the dog again.

"I find her owner pretty cute as well," Maura said before turning her head and kissing Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Apologies on the delays in updates! I have too many fics and can't seem to stop myself from creating more :( BUT I swear, all uncompleted works WILL be finished! These are akin to children for me. I want to see how they turn out just as much as you. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated and cherished!_

Maura woke slowly the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She smiled as she realized the arms holding her were Jane's. As she looked at the face of one sleeping Jane Rizzoli, she felt calm but confused. She had this sensation that the past few days were actually new for Jane. She leaned over and kissed Jane gently.

"Mmm," Jane moaned and kissed back. "Mornin," her usually gravely voice even more so in the morning.

"Good morning. May I ask you a question, Jane?" Maura's voice was soft.

Jane rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Anything."

"I have the feeling I am misremembering Friday?" Maura asked almost meekly.

Jane propped herself on her elbow. "Um, yeah. You didn't tell me until you woke in the hospital. The doctor thought it would be too much of a shock to tell you the truth right then."

Maura bit her lip, unsure of how to feel. "Has all of this been a lie? The kissing? The 'I love you's?'" Her voice filled with concern.

"At first, in the hospital it was." Jane nodded. "But pretending to be your girlfriend? It's the most real relationship I've ever had. I...That first night? I couldn't help but lay there next to you thinking over the past. Any guy I've been with the last nearly 6 years now? They came and went. You were always 's always been something between us I just didn't see it until that night. I-this? I'm not pretending, I swear. I don't know how but suddenly? I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I want to taste you, when I can," she added as she drew her fingertip over Maura's lips.

Between what Jane was saying and the sensation the touch was giving her, Maura nodded and couldn't speak for a few moments. "So, what are you saying, Jane? I am not one to assume."

Jane smiled. "I am saying, you've been my girlfriend longer than I realized. Now? We get the good parts. Well, the naughty parts," she smiled as she leaned in, taking her hand away and kissing Maura softly.

Maura moaned into the kiss and kissed back. As it broke, she smiled. " So, we are together?"

Jane nodded. "Ma couldn't be happier. I bet she's planning our wedding, I swear." She chuckled. "So, are you upset? I didn't mean to lie before but I am happy with where it's brought us."

Maura chuckled thinking it over. "So, the first time we do fully make love, when I can remember, will be the first time, correct? I feel that is what you're saying but I need that confirmed.

"Yes, Maura. You haven't been well enough. Trust me. I want to. God, I had to get up before you woke and shower from how badly I want to. I was so aroused. I," Jane shook her head. "You are the only person to ever turn me on that much. I actually had a wet dream about you."

Maura blushed and flushed with pride. "Really? Jane, I am so flattered. I have thought about you numerous times while masturbating. As well as the last few times being with Jack. The only way I could attain orgasm was seeing your face and pretending it was your fingers inside me and not his penis."

Jane scrunched up her face at the thought of Jack squirming and grunting over her beautiful Maura. "I uh, thanks? So, shall I get up and make breakfast? What would you like? Remember we are picking up Constance this evening." Jane added gently.

"I remember," Maura smiled. "Breakfast sounds good. Steel cut oats and berries sound great."

Jane nodded. "Oh! Ma just picked some up at the store yesterday. Some of those Acai berries too? Said it would be good for you."

"That was so considerate of her. They are very good. You should have some as well. Do we have blueberries? They are my favorite. Well, after strawberries but those aren't in season." Maura said.

"We do. Ma knew. Got some more of that orange marmant you like too. So," Jane leaned in and kissed Maura softly. "You go get your morning shower and I will go get on fixing breakfast."

Maura smiled. "I could become addicted to all this, Jane Rizzoli."

"Good," she smiled as she got up and put on her robe. When she got downstairs she was a little surprised to find her mother there but knew she shouldn't have been.

Angela was happily getting things out to make a huge breakfast for her girls. "Oh! Janie." She smiled. "I was just getting to fixing breakfast. Bunny pancakes and everything. The works."

Jane smiled and waved a hand. "Maura's craving steel oats and berries. Put your feet up. I'll make extra for you. Coffee?"

Angela nodded and smiled. "You love her, don't you? You finally realized she is your one?"

"Yes, Ma. And she woke up this morning knowing she hadn't actually told me. But we're fine. I told her apart from when I first got her home, I haven't been pretending anymore. I honestly am so confused by how that changed. How quickly." She pointed out as she got the pot out and the oats down.

"It has not been quick, Jane. You two have had this dance going for years," Angela pointed out. "Steamy stares? You're so physically affectionate with her. I hug you? I'm like Kryptonite or something. Maura even looks a little upset? Your arms fly wide open. I did not like you with Charles because I have seen the signs for months now she is your soulmate. I know, I know the Church says it's a sin. But you know? When I first saw it happening, I talked to Father Paul. He was very wise. He told me, "Angela? Despite what the texts say, I believe in my heart it is more important how we love another over who we love. If a man beats his wife? That is an abomination to God. If a woman praises her wife and does everything to make her know how much she's loved and adored? God dances with that." She smiled.

Jane had stopped, listening to her mother and smiled. "I am glad you think so, Ma. I'm not so sure Pop is gonna be on the same page, but he's not really in the picture much anyway."

"Screw him. If he cuts you out of his life over loving someone as amazing as Maura? He's not worth it. I mean, he wasn't worth it before over Lydia and running out on us before. But you know what I mean," Angela waved a hand as she spoke.

Jane had resumed making breakfast and nodded. "I get it, Ma. Thanks. Mind lending a hand? Can you rinse the berries for me?"

Angela smiled. "Sure, sweetie."

The pair worked in peaceful silence until Maura came down. She looked stunning, as always, in a simple teal Luis Vuitton dress. She had done her hair and swept it to the left side. "Good morning, Angela," she said with a dimpled smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. My, you look lovely. Did you sleep well?" She asked as started making coffee for them.

Maura nodded. "Very. These past few nights sleeping in Jane's arms have been the best sleep I have had in ages."

Angela smiled proudly. "I'm so glad. We really should start to think of when you two should move in together."

At that, Jane snapped out of her dazed state looking at Maura. "Whoa, Ma! Who said we're there yet? I'm not sure Maura wants to commit to Jo and me here all the time."

Maura wandered over and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "It's not untenable, Jane. I know it feels sudden, but it really isn't. I mean, if you're not ready, I understand."

"It's not that," Jane rested her forehead against Maura's. "We have been through a lot, I get that. How about we," she thought for a moment. "I don't know. Date first? We don't have to U-Haul right away, do we?"

Maura chuckled. "How do you know that term, Jane?" She looked amusedly at her girlfriend.

"I've seen The L Word. Just because I didn't tell you, doesn't mean I don't know things about the LGBT community." Jane defended.

Maura smiled and leaned in, whispering. "Did it turn you on, Jane?"

The breath teased Jane's ear and caused a dampening between her legs. All she could do was nod and blushed deeply.

While Angela wasn't sure what Maura was saying, she knew it must be inappropriate as Jane was so flushed. She smiled to herself but cleared her throat. "Coffee's ready."

Jane pulled away gently. "Oatmeal and berries are ready, too." She added, still blushing.

"Apparently I'll have to watch this L Word?" Angela said with a smile.

"God, Ma, no!" Jane quickly said.

"I've seen two women kiss, Janie. I hope to see you two kissin a lot," Angela added with a nod.

Maura looked to Jane and then Angela. "Your mother seeing scenes of female actresses portraying scenes of lesbian sex acts on one another isn't a terrible notion, Jane." She said matter-of-factly. "It's akin to soap opera meets soft-core pornography, Angela."

The older woman blushed. "Oh. Okay. Uh, perhaps I'm not fully ready for that, yet," she smiled.

As they had breakfast, they all happily chatted about this and that. The day went on with Jane and Maura setting up the guest room for Constance.

"Oh! We should run to the store and get some of mother's favorite things." Maura said suddenly.

"Maura? We're going out to dinner tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine not having the favorites today. You are her focus, not herself," Jane said softly taking Maura's hands in her own.

Slowly Maura calmed. Jane was always able to do that to her. She nodded. "Right. I'm sorry. I'm just...not used to this."

Jane smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "It's okay." She looked at her watch. "We've got a few hours. You go rest. The room is perfect. I'm gonna go take Jo for a walk. I'll put down some fresh water and butter lettuce for Bass."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura smiled before kissing her. She did as asked and went upstairs to lay down.

A few hours later Jane had come upstairs and kissed Maura softly. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time to go pick your mother up," she smiled.

Maura kissed back instinctively. When Jane pulled away, she covered her mouth as she yawned. "Mmmk. Thank you for the suggestion. A nap was just what I needed. I know it will more than likely throw off my circadian rhythm, but one day won't hurt." She stretched as she sat up. "Is Angela coming with us?"

Jane smiled watching her girlfriend. "Um, I hadn't asked her, but I can?"

"Please? I'd really like both mothers there." She smiled.

"Certainly, sweetheart. I'll go ask while you brush your hair." She kissed Maura before turning to head to the guest house. She knocked on the door.

Angela came to the door and smiled when she saw it was Jane. "Janie. What brings you over?"

"Heya, Ma. Maura wants me to invite you to come to dinner tonight. Said she wants both mothers there," Jane said with a smile.

Angela looked down at what she was wearing. "I-I don't know if I should. I look so frumpy."

"Ma? You look great. Constance and Maura are always classy. The focus is on Maura. Please? It would mean a lot to us both."

The sincerity in Jane's voice rang through and Angela nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you both in just a few in the garage."

"Thanks, Ma," Jane stated before heading back in. She stopped at the kitchen and put some food down for Jo. "You be a good girl. No nippin at Bass and no making messes. You've gone potty. I know you can hold it." She said with a smile as she patted the pup's head, setting the dish down.

Jo barked, as if saying 'I won't, promise,' and waggled her tail excitedly, waiting for her food. When Jane set it down, she set to eating happily.

Before Jane could call out, Maura was walking down the steps, purse on her shoulder. "Are Jo and Bass fed?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep," Jane nodded and smiled back.

Just as they were heading to the garage, Angela met them. She was relocking the front door from the inside. "Oh good. All on time," she smiled.

They piled into Maura's Prius but Jane had the keys. They set off for Logan International Airport. As they drove, they chatted about various things.

It took awhile but they got to Logan. After parking, Jane got out and opened Maura's door then Angela's.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek when she got out. "Thank you, Jane."

"Any time," Jane smiled, taking Maura's hand. The trio headed into the lobby and looked around at the various carriers. "There's Virgin," Jane pointed. "She should be over that way."

When they found the area, Constance was waiting, a trolly of bags beside her. "Maura, my darling!" She rushed over and hugged her daughter. "Thank goodness you're alright." She held Maura's face as if studying every inch.

Maura was obviously surprised by her mother's demonstrative behavior. "Jane has been taking such good care of me, mother. I couldn't have wished for better," she smiled taking Jane's hand again.

Constance smiled and looked to Jane. "Thank you, Jane. Your father wanted to come. He couldn't get a release. He's doing something for the government," Constance rolled her eyes and noticed Angela. "Oh, Angela. Hello," she smiled and hugged the other mother.

"Hello, Constance. You're looking well. Too bad Maura's dad couldn't come but I know she is happy having you here." She smiled and hugged back.

Constance nodded. "I'm just glad to be here and my girl is alright. Shall we get these things to the car?"

Jane smiled, grabbing some bags. "Certainly. We thought we'd take you to dinner. Do you have any place in particular that sounds good?" Angela grabbed a few bags as well."

"Oh, anyplace is fine. What's that place you two like? The Dirty Bandit?" She asked as she grabbed the last of the bags before Maura could.

Jane chuckled. "You remind me of Maura. The Dirty Robber. You're sure?" They headed to the car.

"Very. Food is sustenance, not a luxury. Okay, well, sometimes it is," she smiled. "But a burger sounds really good right now."

When they got to the car, they unloaded the bags into the trunk. Jane opened Maura's door first and then the others.

As before, Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "Thank you." She sat and buckled.

Jane felt a little awkward suddenly. She hadn't been affectionate with Maura in front of anyone but her mother and was self conscious.

Sensing that, when she opened Constance's door, the woman stopped her. "Please, don't worry, Jane? I am just happy Maura is safe and that you love her. I've seen for awhile. That first time we met and you came to me? So protective. More than a friend," she smiled. "I'd be honored to have you as a daughter."

Jane blushed again at the compliment. "Thank you, Constance. We are going slow, but that is good to know." She gently shut the door when Constance sat and then got in. "So, the Robber it is," she kissed the back of Maura's hand before heading off.

"How was your flight, Mother?" Maura asked her mother.

"Given the distance, it felt like an eternity. Jane was so good keeping me updated. I am going to talk to your father about moving back to Boston." Constance added.

Maura looked shocked. "Are you sure, Mother? You love living in Europe. I more than understand."

Constance waved a hand. "I am certain. This has all been so unsettling. I know you two are taking things slow, but I also suspect there will be a wedding and grandchildren at some point," she shot a knowing look to Angela. "All the more reason to be close."

"You'd want to be a grandmother?" Maura asked quizzically.

"I wasn't a perfect mother to you, dear. I cannot forgive myself of it. Your father and I didn't know how to be parents. Certainly we read on it. One minute I was an Art Professor at BCU. The next, Paddy Doyle was handing me this infant and saying if I didn't take you, you'd be killed. I want to give your children the demonstrative, affectionate love I should have given you," her eyes misted with tears at her guilt.

Maura smiled and reached her hand. "It's alright, Mother. I knew you loved me. I didn't ask for much. I didn't realize I could. I am very glad to hear you'd want to be a grandmother, though. The more love children have has been researched to just increase their potential exponentially."

Jane chuckled. "Leave it to my girl to take a sentimental moment and throw in some statistic or science or education."

Maura turned her attention back to Jane. "Is that a negative quality?"

Since they were at a red light, Jane leaned over and kissed her. "Not at all. It is part of you and I adore you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I am feeling this might be the last chapter to this work with potential to do a follow up with wedding/possible babies, so on. Just a feeling at the moment. Also MAJOR warning: As this follows the show, Frost comes up. Have some tissues handy._

The days went by uneventfully. The day before Maura's doctor's appointment, Vince, Frankie and Nina all dropped by bearing gifts. "I am so touched. If I had known, I'd have made a huge meal or something."

Frankie waved a hand and smiled. "It's fine. Jane's kept ya all to herself for long enough. We just wanted to drop by and let you know how much we all miss ya work. And congrats. My sister couldn't do better." He added.

"I am quite happy with the results as well, Frankie," Maura smiled.

"When are we gonna be hearin' weddin bells?" Vince added teasingly.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Now you've -" Before she could finish, Angela happily chimmed in.

"I really want to know that too, Vince!"

Sensing Jane's annoyance, Constance smiled. "I think we should let the two slowly develop, Angela."

Angela quirked a brow. "Constance? This has been slow. They've been married for five years they just didn't know it. I don't see any reason to draw their situation out."

"Touché," Constance said with a smile. "I can't say I have ever heard my daughter go on about any other as she has Jane. And the way Jane didn't hesitate to point out how I had been hurting Maura? Giving me a better relationship with my daughter? There's a protectiveness I bet she doesn't have with everyone."

Jane blushed slightly as Maura's eyes fell on her. "You talked to my mother?" She asked, surprised.

"I did," Jane nodded. "That time she came for her installation and you weren't on the list? I saw how hurt you looked. It broke my heart. I had to figure a way to fix things."

Maura smiled and threw her arms around Jane, kissing her softly. She smiled as it broke. "Just another reason why I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"Isles-Rizzoli. Rizzoli-Isles for you?" She asked with a smile.

Maura bit her lip. "Are you asking me to marry you, Jane?"

"Not officially. Not yet. A woman like you deserves fireworks or serenades. Just suggesting, as we're practically married apparently anyway," she smiled.

Nina smiled and shook her head. "I thought there was something going on. I know I haven't been around a long time, but there always was a _vibe _there, you know?"

Jane looked to Vince. "You know you'll be giving me away, right? I don't think pop is gonna do well with the gay thing. Besides, you've been more like a father to me than he has, runnin out on Ma like that."

Vince thought for a moment. "I would be honored, Jane. I really think your mother should have that honor, though. She had a hand in makin all this happen."

"We both can," Angela smiled. "It's not a traditional wedding in any sense anyway. Well, I take that back. Two people who love each other are sharing that with those they love. But still. You do take care of Janie better than Frank has lately."

Maura looked to her mother and smiled. "You and Father could walk me down the aisle?"

"I would be honored, Maura," Constance said with a smile before she pulled the Chief Medical Examiner in for a hug.

"Ya know, Korsak. Since you're plannin' for your future and all, why don't you and Ma maybe talk?" Jane said looking at her former partner.

Vince tilted his head. "I don't know what you're meaning by that, Jane."

"Come on," Frankie interjected. "Just like Jane and Maura here? We've all seen it comin'," he added.

"That statement wouldn't include myself," Maura corrected. "I don't assume or make guesses."

Jane smiled as she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. "Just another reason I love you." She said before kissing Maura's cheek. "But really, Vince? Come on. Or Ma? You can ask him out."

Angela blushed. "Dinner out would be nice sometime, if you'd like," she said as she looked at the older Sargent.

"I'd love to," he said with a smile. "It seems Dr. Isles' accident is paying off for everyone. Nina and Frankie next?" He asked the pair.

Nina shook her head. "Not that you're not a sweet guy, Frankie. I don't date coworkers but I really don't date men."

Frankie smiled. "It's cool. We have way more in common now. Computer science stuff, women. Besides, you're a part of our team so it would be like dating my sister which is beyond weird. Just promise you won't be like Frost and I'll have to compete with you?"

At the mention of her former partner's name, Jane's throat tightened and her grip on Maura's hand felt like a vice.

Maura rubbed her thumb over Jane's knuckles to soothe her as she leaned over and whispered, "It really is okay to still miss him. He was a great detective and friend." Her own eyes misted with tears.

"God, I'm sorry. I was tryin' to lighten the mood," Frankie said, realizing the hush was over what he'd said.

Jane shook her head and waved a hand. "It's alright. We need to remember him from time to time. It's healthy. Nina's no Frost, but Frost was no Nina."

"From what I've heard, I would have liked him," Nina stated.

"He would have liked you too," Jane said with a smile. "We should invite Camille and Robyn to the wedding. I need to email them and check in. See how they're doing."

Maura nodded. "That would be good Healthy for you."

"Your interest in my health. Like you wanna keep me alive or somethin'," Jane teased before kissing Maura softly.

Angela looked to her son who took the cue. "We should all get out of your hair and let you all rest and what not. Call us after the appointment tomorrow and let us know when we'll be seein' Maura back at work, Jane?"

"I will text you," Angela said as she was showing the trio to the door.

"That'll take hours to write from you and then more hours for them to know what the hell you wrote. 'Homie I need a boner' still comes to mind. I'll text you all." Jane stated.

"That was one time! It was an accident, Janie," Angela pointed out over the groups chuckles.

Frankie smiled and hugged his mother. "It'll be faster if Jane does it, Ma. You know we'll all wanna know the second you're out of the appointment."

Angela sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. Do you get on with this technology stuff, Constance?"

"When I must. Maura will text and ask if I'm free to talk and if I am, call. Jameson, my husband, usually texts. In fact I've been keeping him updated via text lately though we spoke last night. He told me to give you his love, dear," she smiled to Maura.

Nina was just letting go of Maura, their hug breaking. "Hope you get to come back soon. It's just not the same without you," she smiled.

"Thank you, Nina. I hope so as well. You sent Father my love as well?" Maura asked, turning her attention from the new detective to her mother.

Constance nodded. "Of course, darling. Even if I hadn't, he'd know. A parent always knows," she smiled.

When all the guests had left, Angela pulled her lasagna out of the oven. From living with Maura, it wasn't the same heavy, hearty version remembered growing up, but it was still good. Jane set to pouring drinks as Constance finished up the salad.

"I know Caesar salad should not be that complex, I just fell out of the habit of cooking." Constance blushed, seeing as how Angela had helped her even though they were using bottled dressing over fresh.

Angela smiled. "You make art people see. I make art people eat. We can't all be great at everything. Makes life more interesting when we need the help of others."

"That is very wise, Angela, thank you. I shall keep it in mind." Constance said as she set the salad on the table.

Maura smiled as she got to the dining room. "I can't think of two better women to call 'mom'," she looked from Constance to Angela and back.

"Thank you," the women said in unison.

Dinner went along happily. After, Jane began picking up and cleaning. Maura went to help only to be ordered to go rest. "All I do is rest, Jane. Helping load the dishwasher won't do me any extraneous harm."

"I don't care. Go rest, Maura. Entertain the mothers? Keep Ma from sharin' any embarrassing stories to your mom, okay?" Jane asked with a wink.

Maura nodded. "Alright, Jane. Just gives me more energy to expel elsewhere," she said with a little smirk.

"Not til the doctor clears you, Maura. I don't wanna risk damaging you." Jane stated as she began loading the dishwasher.

Maura sighed. "You won't, but I understand, Jane." With that she went to the living room and sat with Angela and Constance. "Jane has relegated me to light duty, which apparently means no duty to her."

"Just as she's supposed to, sweetheart. I bet you would be fine doing things, but Rizzoli's like to be safe," Angela said as she patted Maura's knee.

"I should go help. All I made was the salad and had help with that," Constance added as she went to stand.

Just then, Jane was coming over. "No need, Constance. All done. I'm a fast worker," Jane smiled. "What does everyone want to do this evening?" As she sat, Jo jumped up on her lap. "I know I'll take you for your walk in just a few, girl. Then dinner for you and Bass."

"Board games sounds fun. I didn't really play them as a child," Maura added. Seeing a hurt look on Constance' face, she reached her hand to her mother. "It wasn't your fault, Mother. I wasn't saying what I did to hurt you. I didn't have friends my own age."

Jane thought over the games her mother had. "Well Trivial Pursuit is out since you're just the queen of factoids. You'd win, hands down." She shot a smile to Maura.

"I know a lot about a lot of things, but not all things, Jane. Though thank you for pointing out my knowledge while not making fun of me."

"I'd never make fun of your giant brain and all the knowledge it holds," Jane smiled and kissed Maura's cheek. "And Clue is too much like our jobs so, that leaves Yhatzee or poker."

"Yahtzee is easily taught, Janie. I'll go get it from the guest house while you take Jo for her walk." Angela smiled.

Jane gently set the dog on the floor as she got up. "Would you like to come with us, Maura?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Oh, so I can walk?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Maura. So come on," Jane said as Maura took her hand and stood. Jane then went and grabbed Jo's leash and clipped it in her collar. "Whoops. Let me get her bags." She said as she handed Maura the leash and went to the kitchen, grabbing a small plastic bone shaped item that held the pooper scoop bags. "All ready?" She asked as she came back.

Jo barked and Maura smiled. "I believe so." She reached for Jane's hand as they headed out.

The women walked happily in silence until Jo did her business. "Good girl, Jo," Jane said as she bent, bag ready and scooped Jo's poop.

Maura smiled. "I think you're going to be a good mother, Jane," Maura said with a smile.

"Thought you didn't speculate, Dr. Isles," Jane teased as she stood and took Maura's hand again.

"Well, it's more observation. Many people liken pets to children. You're very good with Jo. Therefore it prefaces you being a good mother to human children," Maura pointed out.

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's cheek. "Thank you. I am sure you will be a great mom. I know you didn't have a warm, fuzzy mom. l bet you will give a child everything you didn't get."

"I hope so. I think we compliment one another to the point what one lacks, the other has. We will be fine," she smiled.

Jane smiled and opened the door. She bent and unclipped Jo's leash before going and dropping the tied off bag into the garbage. She then grabbed the bowl of dog food and plate of butter lettuce and a sliced strawberry for Bass and set them down for the animals.

"I was just showing Constance how easy Yahtzee is," Angela smiled.

"Great, Ma. Guess I can teach ya as we play," she smiled to Maura.

Constance smiled. "It seems fairly rudimentary, dear."

As the night went on, Maura and Angela won a round. Drinks and various talks were had until Maura began to yawn. "It seems I am ready to get showered and into bed. It was a lovely evening, though. Thank you all." She smiled as she stood.

"Don't worry about the glasses, Janie. You go make sure Maura's alright getting ready for bed. I'll take care of them," Angela said as she stood and hugged both women.

Jane nodded. "Will do. Thanks, Ma. Sleep well. And you too, Constance." She made sure to add.

"Thank you, Jane. You too," Constance smiled and hugged Maura. "And you as well, my darling. I will see you in the morning."

Maura hugged back and smiled. "Thank you, Mother. We shall see you then," she took Jane's hand and headed for the stairs.

Jo was right on their heels. Since the first night, Jane had put a dog bed in the corner in Maura's room so if the dog had any issue, she could bark and wake Jane. "Oh," Jane stopped. "Remember to set the alarm before you go home, Ma." She called out.

"I will, Jane. I'll have Constance watch me just to be sure. Goodnight, girls." Angela called back.

"Goodnight and thank you again, Angela," Maura called back for the pair.

When they got to Maura's room, Jane shut the door and went to the ensuite She started the warm water in the sink to make sure the shower would be warm for her girlfriend.

Maura came up behind her and hugged her waist. "It's sweet how you take care of me. I don't think I have ever had a more attentive partner," she added as the hug broke.

"I'm glad. Now go get undressed so you can get your shower." Jane said with a smile as she turned.

Maura smirked. "You just want to see me naked, Jane. That's perfectly healthy and normal to admit. I love seeing you naked. I'm glad you finally feel comfortable sleeping naked with me."

Jane blushed. "It's a bonus. But the warm water is in the pipes. Don't want to lose it."

"I love making you blush," Maura said with a smile before softly kissing Jane. She stood and began undressing.

Jane kissed back and took her leave to the bedroom as Maura undressed and got her shower. Being that she wasn't taking any pain meds anymore, she was sturdier on her feet. Jane began taking off her things. She set the dirty clothes in the hamper she had brought back from a trip to her apartment to get more clothes and food for Jo. When she got into bed, she picked up her phone and began playing a game of Angry Birds.

It wasn't long before Maura came out of the bathroom, fresh and naked. "Jane, you didn't brush your teeth," she scolded.

"Oh, right," Jane said as she hopped up and headed back into the now-steamy bathroom. She grabbed her tooth brush, the paste and set to it. After, she even flossed and rinsed with mouth wash. She did take a swig of water and swish it around to dampen the overpowering freshness of the mouthwash. She finished and got back in bed.

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she curled up, laying her head on Jane's chest.

Even though one part of her brain told Jane she should feel strange lying naked with Maura, it felt not only right, but comforting for both. "You're welcome," Jane smiled as she leaned down, kissing Maura.

The Chief Medical Examiner happily kissed back. When the kiss broke, she trailed her finger over Jane's arm. "You know, there are lots of things we can do that aren't sex but are sexual in nature," she said with a smile.

"Such as? And how will those things not lead to sex?" Jane asked, her brow quirked.

Maura smiled and kept stroking. "Such as sensual touching. And with willpower we can refuse to give in to urges to go further. I just can't take laying naked with you and not caressing."

Jane nodded and reached her hand, gently running the pads of her fingers over Maura's chest. "I'd never realized how many freckles you have. And how adorable each one is."

While the touch wasn't directly to Maura's breasts, the sensation caused goosebumps and hardened nipples. "I am glad you find them attractive. Apparently your touch is having an effect on me," she smiled.

"Apparently," Jane grinned as she let her fingers graze over the hardened nub. Maura's gasp of pleasure was only incentive to Jane to roll it between her fingers, which she did. Her own nipples had become hard with arousal at the arousal she was causing Maura.

"Mmm for someone who's never been with a woman, I don't think you'll have any problems in that area," Maura almost purred.

Jane felt her sex throbbing between her legs as she kept going. The sensation only worsened when Maura reached and mimicked on Jane what Jane was doing to her. "Mmm Maura, I don't know how much of this I can take."

Maura grinned and leaned over. "Perhaps we should see?" She parted her lips and took Jane's nipple into her mouth.

"Oooh," Jane moaned and arched off the bed. All the men who had ever played with her breasts would either fumble with them, manhandle them or grope. What Maura was doing was wonderful. It also gave Jane insight into how skillful Maura's mouth would be on other areas of her. "Oookay, that's, I have to stop or I won't be able to."

Maura loved the sounds she was eliciting from Jane. Somehow she knew instinctively she was the first person to cause such sounds. At Jane's protest, she dutifully acquiesced. "Alright, Jane. I understand. I do want you, badly. But we can wait. What's a few more hours?"

Jane kissed Maura softly. "Thank you. I know you're a doctor and you know your own body. I just want another expert telling me you're completely okay before doing anything."

Maura kissed back and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for being so careful with me. It's very sweet. May I fall asleep on your chest?"

"Absolutely," Jane smiled and unfurled her left arm.

Maura happily cuddled to Jane. The sound of Jane's heart had become the most soothing sound she'd ever recall hearing.

While both women were physically aroused, they still ended up falling asleep a few minutes after falling into silence.

The next morning Jane woke first. She smiled, watching Maura sleep. During the night she had brought her right hand up and had it balled under her chin. Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead lightly. "Ready to wake up, beautiful?"

"Mmm? If I must," Maura said as she yawned. "This past week has me completely off my routine since you won't even let me do yoga."

"It's just for a few more hours, sweetie. I'm sure. Let's get up. I smell coffee and I'm sure Jo has to go to the bathroom." Jane gently nudged Maura.

Maura yawned once more and stretched before getting off Jane. "Alright," she nodded and went to the ensuite to go to the restroom.

Jane got up and went to the sink, turning on the warm water before reaching into the shower stall and turning the warm water on in there. Just as she was stepping in, Maura was exiting the toilet.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom, honey?"Maura asked, surprised.

"Nope. I got up about an hour ago, I'm fine. Would you mind terribly letting Jo go in the backyard? I'll clean it up." Jane asked as she shut the door.

Maura was heading to her closet. "That should be fine. I'll throw on a robe and take her down then come back and dress." She found the robe she wanted. "Come, Jo. Time to go empty your bladder and bowels."

Jane chuckled hearing how Maura talked to the dog.

"Are you laughing at me?" Maura asked.

"No, babe. It's adorable. It's so...you." Jane replied. Jo yipped and added emphasis. "See? Even Jo knows Mommy Maura's bein' cute."

Maura smiled and shook her head as she walked out with the dog. "Mommy Maura? I don't think I mind that name. Do you mind, Jo?" she asked the dog.

The response came in the form of the dog coming over and nuzzling her snout on Maura's leg. "I will take that as a sign of approval." She smiled. "Good morning, Mother. How did you sleep?" she asked as she opened the back door for Jo to go out.

"I slept well, darling. Thank you. I figured you two would be up and got some coffee going. That is the one thing I can make on my own. So many hours spent working alone in my studio and such." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. That was very thoughtful. Jane and I will be down shortly. We just need to dress." Maura explained.

Constance nodded. "Of course, darling. I will let Jo back in. I'll see you two shortly."

Maura took her leave and went back upstairs. Just as she was getting in, Jane was finshing up brushing her teeth. "My mother is downstairs with coffee," she smiled.

"Great," Jane said as she made her way to the duffle bag with clothes.

"You really can put your clothes in the closet. I don't think it's so crazy to consider moving in. We've discussed marriage and children already. Why not just move in? You can keep your condo if that helps you feel secure," Maura pointed out.

Jane thought as she pulled out a tee shirt, fresh underwear and a vest she knew Maura liked her in. "It just feels rushed. I know what everyone said yesterday and looking back? I see it. Just, let's deal with the appointment and I'll think about it?" She asked as she started dressing.

"Thank you, honey. All I ask is you consider it. Oh!" Maura smiled as she looked at Jane putting on the black satin vest. "For me?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "I know you like me in it. Spruces up a tee-shirt. What are you gonna wear? Some stunning number you're just gonna make look even better?"

"What would you like me to wear, Jane?" Maura asked, looking over her shoulder.

The detective paused for a moment as her mind flashed on Maura in countless outfits. Suddenly she smiled and grabbed a maroon blouse from her bag and pointed to a black blazer she had hanging. "My pants will be too long, but I am sure you have a skirt or slacks to match that blazer. I'd really prefer slacks though."

"Mmm wanting me to dress like you, detective?" Maura's mouth teased the title.

Jane instantly flashed on the time she and Maura swapped clothes and felt the flood in her fresh panties. "Yep. From time to time?"

Maura came out holding black slacks, a belt and black oxford's. "Not quite your shoe, I know. It's the best thing I have to not being a heel."

"It's perfect, babe. Here," Jane handed Maura the blouse and blazer.

As Maura's walk in housed room for a dresser, she had put her undergarments on in the closet. She took the items and began dressing. When she finished, she did a little spin. "Well?"

Jane pulled Maura to her and kissed her deeply. "Fucking hot, baby. I know you've got make up and hair. I'll help Constance with breakfast."

Maura smiled. "Thank you, honey. I'll be down soon."

Jane headed downstairs and found her mother along with Constance, cooking away and laughing. "I swear, Constance. Jane's had eyes for Maura well before she knew it. She's a sporty girl but by no means outdoorsy. Yet she went camping?"

"Please, Ma. Don't tell that story. It's embarrassing." Jane begged, not realizing she'd already told it.

Constance smiled warmly to Jane. "It wasn't too terrible, Jane. Had I been there, I might have done the same. Nature is beautiful, in small doses. And preferably not moving."

"Seeing a bear four feet away and peeing yourself is embarrassing. I don't know why. I deal with criminals all the time." Jane shook her head as she got herself a cup of coffee and set to making Maura's.

"You have a gun on your job, correct? I don't see why you'd have taken a firearm camping. You were at a disadvantage had it come at you. It's a simple thing," Constance pointed out.

Jane smiled to the older Isles. "Thank you, Constance. You really know how to make a girl feel less weird."

"She's had to parent me all these years. I am the epitome of what some define as 'weird,'" Maura said as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm for me?" She motioned to the second cup Jane was making.

She held out the freshly made mug and smiled. "For you. And your weird works for my weird, so it's set."

Everyone contentedly had breakfast. Instead of cleaning, they set the dishes in the sink to soak and headed off to Maura's appointment.

Dr. Bowen was surprised to see the number of people in her office but smiled. "Hello, all. I'm Dr. Bowen. I am Dr. Isles Neurologist. I take it things are going well, Dr. Isles?"

"Better than well, but physically? Yes. Neurologically as well. Between the medications and the amnesia, the first few days home were still confused. However, I finally remembered but Jane and I are together from it all." She added proudly.

Dr. Bowen smiled. "Congratulations. She was by your side every single day. If that's not true love, I don't know what is. So, time for the exam." She took out a pen light. "Please follow the light with your eyes for me?"

Maura nodded and did what she was asked.

"Everything is looking good.I'm going to give you this slip to go down to Radiology so they can do a CT to make sure the swelling has gone down. Come right back and I'll read it and hopefully clear you." Dr. Bowen said as she handed Maura the slip.

She took it and nodded. "No one wants me cleared more than I do. Well, maybe Jane," she smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes behind Maura's back and the group all headed to Radiology. Once there, Maura passed the paper to a woman behind the desk.

"Dr. Isles, yes. Dr. Bowen told us she'd be sending you. We have a scanner free. We can take you back and get you prepped. Only you can go back there."

She nodded. "I understand. Thank you. My family will wait here." She followed the nurse to the room.

As Dr. Bowen was simply checking swelling, contrast wasn't needed. Maura got on the table and laid back keeping still as the CT went over her head.

"All done, Dr. Isles. The images have been sent directly to Dr. Bowen." The tech running the machine said.

"Thank you," Maura said as she got up. She smiled to her waiting family. "We're able to go back to Dr. Bowen's office now."

Dr. Bowen looked up and smiled as the women filed in. She handed Maura a letter she'd just signed. "You are completely cleared for work and anything else, Dr. Isles. You've healed wonderfully. It's been a pleasure treating you. If you have any other need for a neurologist, I hope you think of me first."

Maura nodded, taking the letter. "Absolutely, Dr. Bowen. Thank you and your team for all you've done for me. Mother? You're staying with Angela in the guest house tonight," Maura said sweetly to her mother.

Jane's face went seven shades of red. "Really, Maur? We didn't even make it outta the doctor's office!"

**A/N:** _I hope you all find this longer chapter a fitting end to this. As I said, I might come back with a fresh work but for now, this is where I leave you. And I did not make Nina gay because all women chars have to be. I just get a 'super into Dr. Isles' vibe from her. But, who isn't?_


End file.
